This invention relates generally to translation systems for computer programs, and more particularly to a system and method for generating a translation display.
A digital signal processor (DSP) is a computer chip adapted for a particular purpose. DSPs are used to electronically process digitized analogue or digital signals. The signals may be voice, data, radio, or other similar signals. DSPs are often found in telephony systems, radio systems, CD players, computers, and TVs.
DSPs are typically programmed using assembly language. Assembly language is used because it allows for the creation of highly optimized programs for the DSP. Assembly language may also be used because of a lack of tools, such as compilers, available for the DSP. As new DSP chips replace older DSP chips, the assembly language used on the new DSP chips is often different from the assembly language used on the old DSP chips. Thus, in order to utilize new DSP chips, assembly language programs for old DSP chips must be rewritten for new DSP chips.
Rewriting an assembly language program from an old DSP chip to work on a new DSP chip is a tedious, time consuming and difficult process. Typically, the rewriting is done manually, with the programmer starting from scratch and writing the entire program for the new DSP chip, or by using simple tools, or by using simulators that run the old DSP program on the new DSP chip. These methods are problematic because they are slow and prone to inaccuracies or inefficiencies.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for generating a translation display are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed systems and methods. In particular, the system and method aligns corresponding source and translation elements to allow for efficient and accurate translations.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method for generating a translation display includes receiving a source file including a plurality of source elements and receiving a translation file including a plurality of translation elements corresponding to the source elements. The source and translation files are partitioned into a plurality of partitions each having a group of source elements and a group of all translation elements corresponding to the group of source elements. The corresponding source and translation groups are aligned for display.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing an improved system and method for generating a translation display. In particular, corresponding source and translation elements are aligned. In addition, corresponding elements are disposed proximate to each other in the groups and comments are inserted adjacent to associated instructions in each group. Accordingly, the user may efficiently and accurately review and complete a translation.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.